Various styles of conventional refrigerators are designed with pull-out freezer drawers that include storage baskets or bins. Examples of these refrigerators include the Profile™ French door and Armoire style refrigerators from GE (General Electric) Appliances. For any number of reasons, including maintenance and cleaning, it is often necessary to remove the baskets from the drawer support structure, which can be a difficult and time-consuming task with many conventional designs. The baskets are generally large, particularly for the bottom drawer of a dual-drawer freezer compartment, and removal of the basket may require disassembly or removal of the entire drawer. Reducing the size of the baskets to make removal easier is not a desirable option.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a basket assembly for a refrigerator that provides the consumer the ability to readily and easily remove the basket without sacrificing the usable volume of the basket.